


North's Band

by Bluestarbutterfly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarbutterfly/pseuds/Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: North has the life she wanted. She was a free android. She was a co leader of Jericho. She had her best friends Markus and Connor, as well as a Revolutionary leader. But there was something missing in her life. Ever since she had discovered herself, she wanted to find that special one for her. Markus and Connor were together, so was Simon and Josh, North was all alone. Then, one day, she meets a special person. Plus, she discovered another life with that person. Then, she must decide what she wants to do, remain in Jericho, or become a rockstar.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

North let out a big sigh as she was lying on her queen sized bed. She had stared at the ceiling as she was trying to clear her mind as well as rest her body. Being a Revolutionary Leader for androids and being a member of Jericho is hard, not to mention, being Markus’ right hand man, or woman. It had been almost three years since that night at Downtown Plaza, when soldiers had guns pointed at them and they were backed into the charging station. Then, for some reason, Markus had started to sing. Eventually, she joined in and so did Simon and Josh. It was probably going to be their last night on earth so why not go in style.

Just then, the Deviant Hunter, Connor, came marching in, with thousands of recently awaken androids behind him. After everything was said and done, standing on the platform while Markus was making his speech about android rights and how we are free, as well as working together with humans, she smiled. she couldn’t help it. It was the first time in her entire mechanical life that she felt like smiling. She was free. She was alive. She had fought hell and back to save her people, as well as herself. Ever since she had escaped from the Eden club that one night after she had strangled that man to death when he tried to kill her, she thought that she was going to end up like the other deviants, dying at the bottom of the ship called Jericho. But then, she was safe, alive, and even though it was far from over, there was peace throughout Detroit.

She closed her eyes. It had been a day for her. It had been non stop for her, Markus, Connor, and the rest of the gang. There had been over a thousand speeches since that night, countless androids had poured into Detroit, plus, more demonstrations, more attacks on Markus where he and Connor or sometimes both, sometimes North too, had gotten hurt or damaged. There had been countless attempts on Markus’ life. There had been countless attempts on her own life. She wondered if it would really end.

She opened her eyes at the sound of knocking on her door.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Sorry, North, but I was thinking that we could all meet again in the community room,” Markus had while speaking through the door. Markus is her best friend. He and her both thought that they could be more at one point, but then, North was discovering her own self and discovered that she had liked women more than men. Was it because of her time at the Eden Club? Was it because she had been fascinated with her own gender and really never gave herself a chance to discover herself? She wasn’t sure why she was the way she was. All she knew that she had liked girls ever since……Riley…..

“Okay, Markus, I will be down in a minute,” she called out to the door. She really didn’t feel like dealing with anymore. All she wanted to do was to charge herself, drink blue blood all night and chill out in front of the TV.

After the meeting, North decided to walk around the surrounding neighborhood. She had never ventured the outside of Jericho. It was a nice late Spring day. The warm afternoon sun had shined bright. She sighed. She was beginning to understand why Simon and Josh liked going for walks. She had a smile on her face. Her life had been an obstacle. She was an Eden doll, being forced into sex favors for her human oppressors, and then, she had strangled a client, fled for her life, and was trapped on a dying ship, waiting to die. Then, he came along. Markus, the savior of all the androids, and her. She had become a Revolutionary Leader, a spokeswoman for her people, as well as the co leader of Jericho.

  
But there was something missing in her life. She had friends, her associates at Jericho, she had Markus, but there was something not there.

Markus and North once became lovers at the beginning of their relationship. But, while they were dating, the romantic part of the relationship was off. To North, there was no spark. Every time she was with Markus, she couldn’t help but to be reminded of what she had been through as a Traci model. There was no spark there for her, as well as for Markus. Plus, Markus had a crush on Connor. North didn’t seemed to mind. She did loved Markus but as a friend, a best friend, there was a connection with Markus, but it wasn’t a romantic connection. Plus, she had the same connection with Connor, of all people. Connor, the once deviant hunter, Connor, the most loyal android to Cyberlife, but then, one look at Markus and he just deviated all over the place. She became determined to get Markus and Connor together once she had found out that Connor had a crush for Markus and Markus had a crush on Connor.

Now, they are dating, and not only does North have a best friend in Markus, but she also has an another best friend in Connor, as well as someone that was like a brother.

There was something else about the whole Markus North relationship thing that happened. North had discovered that she likes girls. No, it wasn’t like she had liked girly things, even though she was into fashion, and makeup, but there was something else. North likes girls. She had always thought that female androids and women were beautiful. She had dreamed of having a romantic relationship with a woman, human or android. North thought that she was a lesbian. She had pondered about this for a while.

She turned a corner on the neighborhood corner. She saw someone. She stopped as she saw a human woman talking to two men. She had laughed and playfully smacked one of the human men on the arm. She had long blonde hair with bangs and she had a black bandanna wrapped around her head. She was wearing a red t shirt and a denim skirt that went down to her knees. She had on brown boots, and she was wearing sunglasses. North was suddenly fascinated with the human female. She had only checked out android females. She had seen enough of them. But for some reason, none of them had interested her. She had always wondered why. She wanted to walk up to the human and say hi.

“HEY ANDROID BITCH!” someone cried out. Suddenly, North turned around. There were three men standing there. One of them had a black bat in his hand.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t one of the Jericho’s androids,” one of them, the larger one with a black and red plaid flannel shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans. He had walked up to her. North stood her ground, with her hands balled into fists, and by her side. She can take one of them by herself, but the other two, that was a challenge. Why did she decide to walk outside of Jericho by herself?

“What do you want?” she asked. She was showing no emotion. But on the inside, she was shaking. She was scared. She felt vulnerable, just like that one night when she was with her last client.

“Someone needs to teach you where you belong, someone needs to teach you a lesson, put you in your place,” the man said. The other two surrounded her. North looked around her. They surrounded her and she had no escape.

“Hey, pick on someone your own size!” someone called out. All four of them turned around. There she was, the woman that had captured North’s attention. The two men that she was with, were right next to her.   
  


“Either fuck off, or we will make you,” the woman said.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North finally meets her saviors and learns about them a little bit. But then, the question asked.....can North become friends with a human woman?

The three men glared at North, the human female and the two human men. One of them, who had jet black spiky hair, and blue eyes, walked up to the three men.

“Uh, is there a problem here, mate?” he asked. There was no emotion is his voice. But North caught what sounded like a strange accent. Where did these humans come from?

“Mate? What are you, some English snob?” one of the men asked.

“Australia, actually,” the man with the accent answered.

“Listen Steve Irwin, we don’t want you getting involved in our business, so go back to the Down Under, alright?” the man threatened. The dark haired man looked back at North. North stared at him. He seemed to have a friendly look in his eyes for a second. She had hoped he wasn’t one of those humans that see her as how she was originally programmed, A Traci model that’s main job was for pleasure.

“What I see is that you are harassing a pretty android female here, and it looked like something bad was going down, didn’t your mum teach you that is not how to talk to a woman?” the dark haired man replied. The other man, who was a couple of inches taller than the other man, who had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, walked up to them. He stared them down.

“See, me and my friends here, don’t like seeing innocent androids getting hurt for no reason, and be careful to what you say to us Aussies, we don’t all hunt crocs, and we don’t always just carry big knives all the time,” the dark haired man said. The tall blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a gun. All the three men that were threatening North backed away for a moment. Then, the blonde flashed what looked like a badge. A police badge. North stared at it. Are these people cops? The three men backed away.

“Walk away now,” The tall blonde threatened. The one that spoke up took one more look at North, and slowly they turned and walked away. Then, North was alone with the three humans that saved her. The dark haired one looked at the blonde.

“Well, that was rather unpleasant,” he said.

“Did he have to say those things about Australia like that?” the blonde complained. The human female who stood by her side, but then, stood in front of her. She then turned to North.

“Well, that was nasty, do all androids in Detroit have to tolerate that kind of behavior from humans here?” she asked her. The woman had removed her sunglasses and she had revealed she like the dark haired man had. Were they brother and sister?

“Unfortunately, yes,” North said. She sighed. Then, the woman smiled.

“Hi, by the way, I am Jenna,” the woman said as she extended her hand to North. Despite everything, North was a little surprised by that. Most humans hated androids and was never friendly. But she wasn’t going to let her at least be a little friendly towards the ones that were friendly. Connor’s friend Hank was friendly to her. He was a little grumpy but at least he was friendly to her. She took the human’s hand and shook it.

“My name is Jenna, what’s your name?” the human woman asked bluntly. North was taken back. She was sure that at least humans in Detroit knew who she was.

“My name is North,” North answered.

“This is Ben and Daniel,” Jenna said pointing to the two male humans. North looked at the dirty blonde for a second.

“Are you a cop or something?” she asked. The blonde smiled, and extended to her.

“I am, actually, Officer Daniel Jameson, actually, mum,” he said. North had to smile.

“You guys aren’t from around here, are you?” she asked.

“No, Daniel and Ben are originally from Australia, but I am from New York City, actually,” Jenna answered. North looked at her. She had to say she wasn’t sure how to handle these humans. She was so used of humans not being so kind to her, being friendly, so nice.

Jenna studied her for a second.

“Are you alright? Why were those three bothering you? Does everyone around here hate androids just randomly like that?” Jenna asked.

“Well for one, yes, humans hate androids, for one, and a lot of humans don’t like me personally,” North answered.

“But why?” Jenna asked.

“I think I know why,” Daniel answered. Everyone turned to him.

“It is because you’re a part of the Jericho group, the android Revolutionary group, right?” Daniel replied. North looked at him.

“Wow, you’re really are a cop aren’t you?” she asked. Daniel shrugged. Ben looked around.

“Let’s get away from where, get North away from out of the open,” he suggested. The other three nodded and they went down the street. North studied the human woman, named Jenna.

“What are you doing here in Detroit?” she asked.

“I had to move down here, my mother was from Detroit, she moved to New York when she was married to my dad. After she died, I inherited some apartment building here in Detroit and since I couldn’t make it there in New York, I decided to move into that loft, that is where I met these two,” Jenna explained.

“She is technically our landlord,” Ben added with a laugh.

“Which precinct do you work in?” North asked.

“Me? The Southside,” Daniel answered.

“Oh, then you wouldn’t know Lieutenant Anderson, would you?” North asked. Daniel looked at her.

“Lieutenant Anderson? As in Lieutenant Hank Anderson?” he asked. North blinked. Of course all of these cops know each other.

“Yeah, he is…….an associate of mine,” she added.

“Ah,” Daniel said.

“Hey,” Jenna said. Everyone turned to her.

“Listen, I know this was sudden, and all, but would you like to hang out with us? I know we just met you and all, and you don’t know us, or trust us yet, but I was wondering….” Jenna began to ask. Ben rolled his eyes.

“Come on now, I did suggest that you needed to make some friends and all…” he began to say.

“Friends?” North asked. Jenna nodded.

“I thought that maybe…I know that this is sudden….” Jenna began to say. She began to play with her fingers. North studied her for a minute. In her nature, she didn’t trust humans…at all. She was never treated very kindly by them. She wasn’t surprised that three humans tried to attack her earlier. She wasn’t surprised that humans hated her kind. Many humans hated other humans for what her and Markus agreed to be foolish reasons, but still, for these humans, one of them being a cop, being so warm and protective of her, she wasn’t sure how to react.

  
“What are you suggesting, that we hang out or something?” she asked. Jenna’s blue eyes lit up. Then, she looked at her in the eyes.

“Look, I am new to Detroit, and I don’t know too many people here except for these two goofballs and I would like to make some,” Jenna said.

“But I am an android, not to mention I am a co leader of Jericho, that doesn’t bother you at all?” North asked.

“Does any of that matter?” Jenna asked. North stared at her. This human must be mentally insane.

“Well….I guess…maybe…” she said. Then, Jenna linked her arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....well.....well.....I guess I was able to upload another chapter in one of my fics today. I got one writing project done and am getting ready for another one to start and not to mention I had time today. Yay! Be proud of me! I accomplished something today! 
> 
> *Hands out sanitizer* 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Jeez, I start another fic here and none of my others are not even close to being finished. I am trying I promise! Anyway, I thought that one of my favorite characters of all time in the gaming world, North, deserves her own fic, and be her own hero. I just love North, I can't help it.


End file.
